


Закон мемориала Джефферсона

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Fake News FPF
Genre: M/M, comment!fic, prompt!fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Rally4Sanity: "Забавный факт об округе DC: Закрой глаза у мемориала Джефферсона. И тебе придётся по закону жениться на первом, кого ты увидишь, открыв их".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закон мемориала Джефферсона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jefferson Memorial Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129399) by [queenfanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

— Эй, что это Стивен ходит с закрытыми глазами? — поинтересовался Аасиф. Поскольку Стивен действительно расхаживал неподалёку, слепо шаря впереди себя руками, словно зомби, и выписывая причудливые круги на траве.  
— А, это, — Уайет махнул рукой. — Он видел наш твит — помнишь, о том, что придётся жениться на первом, которого увидишь у мемориала Джефферсона? И он не хочет ни на ком жениться, — Уайет заговорщически подвинулся к нему. — Бьюсь об заклад, всё равно первым, что он увидит, будет его отражение в озере, так что он ещё передумает.  
На глазах у Аасифа Стивен, подавшись вперёд, чуть не споткнулся о собственные ноги, но Джон, находившийся ближе всех к мнимому слепцу, успел подхватить его. Стивен распахнул глаза, когда его коснулись руки Джона, и...  
— БЛЯ! — услышал он крик Стивена. За его спиной Сэм и Джейсон, хихикая, хлопнули друг друга по ладони, а Джон с неохотой передал пятьдесят долларов чрезвычайно довольной Кристен.  
Аасиф лишь вздохнул, скрестив руки на груди, и задумался, какой именно пирог их будет ждать на приёме.


End file.
